Alice is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Liddell residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Ranjan and Shanti were supposed to be getting Alice from Wart's house as a favor from Sinbad, but were distracted because Shanti had been playing video games and Ranjan had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Shanti as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Ranjan as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Shanti with a glare. She went back to her game and Ranjan ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Alice slammed the door hard and glared at Ranjan and Shanti. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Ranjan noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Ranjan, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Sinbad, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Alice, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Alice, shivering with angry tears. Sinbad gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Ranjan and Shanti, who did not notice him. "Ranjan! Shanti!" he shouted. Ranjan and Shanti did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Ranjan. "Hey!" said Ranjan as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Shanti gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Sinbad gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Alice." Alice nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Shanti. Sinbad rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you bomb!" said Alice. "Shh!" Sinbad shooshed her. He looked back at Ranjan and Shanti. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Wart's house, but you were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Shanti..." Ranjan started, scowling at Shanti. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Sinbad finished. "Ranjan!" Shanti snapped, glaring at Ranjan. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Alice. "Well," said Sinbad, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Ranjan grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Shanti. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Ranjan. "I'm supposed to be practicing Mowgli's tricks at the Man Village." "You're as evil as Shere Khan!" shouted Shanti angrily. "Both of you apologize to Alice and go upstairs." said Sinbad sternly. Ranjan and Shanti had no choice. Before they passed Alice, they stopped. "Sorry." said Ranjan. "I'm sorry." said Shanti. Alice said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Ranjan and Shanti proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Alice, Alice," said Sinbad. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Alice nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet